When We reunite
by Kitt82forever
Summary: Doc never really died and is an agent. Doc and sheriff had been together before and Doc had a surprise for when they reunited. Slash And Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

When We Reunite 

Pairing sheriff/doc

Warnings some spoilers and occ plus mpreg SLASH

Start

Finn led Mater to their most legendary and trusted agent. He already knew he'de be in disguise, the older car was very cautious at first. Sure enough when the two entered he was in a disguise of a female orange sports car, but was still rather large in the middle due to being pregnant. Finn had told him a million times he shouldn't be working, but he still insists. The disguised car nodded not looking back Finn left the room.

"Gosh u sur ar pretty" Mater said. The car turned around and looked shocked. "Mater?"Mater nodded "That's my name, wait how'de you know that? Are you physic or a future car cause that would be awesome!" "No, no, no I know your name because I lived in your town as the doctor"Mater looked dumbfounded "since wen have ya been a girl doc?" The Hudson hornet rolled his eyes and let the disguise fade away. "It was a disguise mater" Mater smiled "shoot I thought yuse were a goner, wer ya been all this time?" Doc sighed "here Mater it's my job as a agent"

"did ya gain weight ya look larger in the middle?"

"no Mater, I've been pregnant for quite some time" Mater grinned "Who's the daddy? Can I babysit? Can I be it's uncle? And-" "slow down Mater I can't answer that fast, I don't want to answer the first one But you can babysit only if you are responsible though. I guess you can be the uncle" Mater went crazy excited and drove around quickly. "Tell me the father please, please,please-!?"Okay,Okay! It's ….Sheriff.

"oh shoot I should have guessed, you to were so close, wait er second does he know?" Doc sighed and shook his hood "no I never got to tell him" "Then will do it know come on!" Mater said grabing Docs tire but Doc pulled back" No it could jeopardize the mission" he and Mater both had a sad look.

"First our mission today is to figure out what causes the cars engines to blow." Doc said. Mater and Doc arrived at the first race track in Jappan. Doc made sure to get up high and keep a distance because lightning was here he would surely notice. What he didn't know is that Sheriff was here to looking around. "Mater we got movement, I'll check it out." "Roger over and out!" Doc chuckled still a kid at heart. He carefully got down from the building. Not saying anything he turned around and hit someone and automatically activated his weapons on instinct. He knew they're movement but when he opened his eyes he found a shocked Sheriff. Oh NO! Doc thought he needed to get out right away. "Doc?" he asked moving closer "I'm sorry!" he activated a smoke screen and left as quickly as he could"Doc!" "Mater fall back I have been discovered" "Okay"

"Yeah the movment was Sheriff I ran into him"

"Well that's good he knows your alive"

"No it's not ! he's an over protective type he may get in the way" Doc said slamming his tire on the desk. The winced 'sorry little one I'm trying not to be stressed' he said internally feeling it freak out when he did.

Time Skip

"We got to get the lemons Mater follow Grem with your parachute I'll take flight" Doc had jet wings to help him fly. They took of when suddenly another jet ran into Doc sending him out of control and into a building. "Ugh!" he groaned not able to get up because of the sharp pain in his stomache. "No,no no no, bad timing little one." He panted"Doc!" Mater yelled landing in the building "go Mater stop them" "But you need help I can't-""Go now before they get more racers!" he nodded and activated the shoot again.

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" Mater yelled "yes boy?"

"Doc is hurt and in labor!" everyone looked at him strangely.

"Mater Doc is gone, he can't be here I don't have time for this either I have a race"

"I believe you, show me where he is"

"Sheriff are you crazy he's gone" sarge said. "No your wrong I've seen him with my own eyes he was like an agent or something because he disappeared quickly" "hurry Sheriff!" Mater said and they left quickly with Sheriffs light on.

"Doc!" Sheriff yelled driving quickly to the unmoving car. "Doc!Say something!" he shouted nudging him "shh" Doc whispered opening his eyes, behind him was a little light blue mustang sleeping. "She is yours" Doc Whispered. Sheriff smiled at him and nuzzled him gently before turning to see his daughter. "Jade" they both said, they had came up with names they liked just for fun awhile back. He gently rubbed her side to show affection in result she pushed up more against Docs rear tire, but after a while went towards sheriffs tire caressing her. Jade opened her eyes which were a dark blue and squeeled happily.

Mater had already gotte the real bad guy and lightning Mcqueen won the race. Mater had also brang all the other towns people from radiator springs to see the new happy family. "Docyou are alive!" mcqueen said. Mater came up to Jade "Shoot you'se my new neice and where going to have fun babysitting!" she started to cry "whaaaa!" Mater moved back obivoulsy upset. "Oh mater she just doesn't know you yet, she'll warm up to you and then you guys will have fun"Doc reassured, nuzzling Jade to calm her down, just like they say a mothers touch always helps, she automatically stoped crying.

"Im sorry I never told you"Doc said

"It's alright now that I got you and my daughter." Sheriff smiled and nuzzled both Jade and Doc.

Everyone awed at the new family.

The end

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

When we reunite

Chapter 2

Doc sighed Jade seemed weird, nothing like Sheriff didn't really have anything in common. What if she wasn't Sheriffs , doc did have a little experiment with a black GTO named Stealer. But after one night he gave that up because it didn't feel right like it did with Sheriff. It had proved one important thing, that he had found true love.

"Hey doc you okay?" Sheriff asked seeing Doc jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he chuckled and nuzzled Doc gently. "okay.. I'm okay!" Sheriff looked at him strangely as Doc moved away quickly. "Mama!" Jade drove in and went to Doc instantly. "Hmm?" "I got a pwetty flower for ya!" Doc smiled at the little mustang who put the flower on his hood. It was funny how the little car called him Mama but Sheriff found it cute.

"Hey I need something from you, Sheriff something with your DNA" Sheriff looked at him weird. "Why?" he asked . "Because I just want to see something" he said back trying not to accidently say something to give away that he wants to really do. "Umm okay just tell me after please." Later on he gave Doc some of his DNA.

Everyone was gathered around Flo's and the little jade was their two drinking a lot. "Dang she sure can put away, don't drink yourself sick honey" Flo said. Jade stopped drinking and hiccupped causing everyone to laugh and then her to laugh. Just then Sheriff noticed Doc driving off, and went up to him quickly. "Hey are you okay?" he asked and Doc stopped and closed his eyes. "No. I have to confess something to you" he turned and looked at Sheriff. "What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that" Sheriff said nuzzling Docs check.

"Well I am not sure if Jade is yours that's why I wanted your DNA so that I could test to see if she is really yours" "Who'd you sleep with?" Sheriff asked in a sad tone. "A guy named Stealer you know he dropped hints and it ended up a one night stand because it didn't feel right like it does with you, you must believe me that I do love you it was just a one night stand." Doc said in a calm voice. "I do Doc I do believe you and I want you to know that I don't care if she is not mine I still love her because she came from you, my perfect racecar" Doc grew hot but smiled at sheriffs sincerity "Thank you Sheriff, I was afraid you'de get mad at me" Sheriff chuckled and kissed Doc gently. "Never" Sheriff replyed.

TBC


End file.
